my_little_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Plunder Vines
The Plunder Vines, also known as Sumu in her official introduction, is a species of invasive, magical plant that first appears in the first episode of Season 1 of My Little Universe, acting as the primary threat. Appearance Sumu is mostly made up of the plant she was born as: an assortment of black vines with blue spikes on them. Numerous plants such as Venus-flytraps, and round cotton ball flowers are attached to her roots, and she also has a human-like face. Personality While her first appearance seemingly showed her as mindless, and violent, Sumu is actually very naïve about the world around, similar to that of Star Quartz, and has a difficult understanding of what consequences her actions cause. This also extends to what information she gives to what people, freely telling anyone what they want to know regardless of who it is. One example of this is during her first official appearance within Grogar's army, as she tells Star Quartz and Padparadscha about her teaching Grogar, but at the same time revealing everything about the Harmony Gems to Grogar. History Sumu's existence first began a thousand years ago as seeds, which Discord had planted underneath the Tree of Harmony in order to dispose of it. However, she was unable to reach the tree as its own magic prevented her to do so, thus leaving her dormant. Season 1 She was unable to completely reach the surface until the beginning of Season 1, as a mindless and violent force that took over Ponyville, infested the Everfree Forest, and kidnapped Celestia and Luna, leaving Equestria temporarily without rulers. During this infestation, Discord transported part of her from Equus to Earth unwittingly, allowing her infest Rose Fountain for a while just as the Crystal Gems arrive. During this infestation, part of her kidnapped Twilight Sparkle and dragged her to Earth, later on doing the same to the rest of the Mane Six before the healing properties of the fountain subdued her and turned most of her into flowers. Season 2 - Season 7 While she never actually appeared throughout these seasons, it is revealed that she had known every detail that happened on Earth and Equestria, as she can understand plants and they're the ones telling her these stories. It was during these seasons when she met Star Quartz, and they've been sharing conversations since. Season 8 Given the name "Sumu" by Grogar, she was found by him within a cave outside of Rose's Fountain. Rather than leave her alone, Grogar had her dug up and brought to Homeworld, as not only his means to gain information from Sumu, but to also remove Pink Diamond's memory from the world by infesting her room. She eventually found Star Quartz and Padparadscha within Homeworld, and then brought Star to her by luring her to her location by a bell-sounding cottonball flower. She, Star, and Padparadscha talked for a bit, revealing them her involvement with Grogar's army as his "teacher", before Grogar forced the Gems to leave. She also overheard the "plan" discussed by the Harmony Gems shortly afterwards, and thus told the plan to Grogar, giving him the so-called upper hand. Abilities Magic While not too explored, Sumu has shown a level of magic, such as the ability to create projection screens using only her own vines. It is unknown as to the true extent of her magic, but as she was planted by Discord, it could be assumed she has similar kinds of magical ability. Plant Anatomy Sumu, as she is a plant in nature, has numerous properties resembling that of a vine or ivy. She claims to be able to grow and stretch for miles to wherever she wishes. She is also able to understand the language of all plant life, which is how she gets most, if not all her information about what goes on in the world. Trivia * It is hinted that it was her who told information to many of the antagonists throughout the series, as she stated that some others did talk to her, but only left her when they got special information regarding the Crystal Gems. ** This would explain how villains such as Sombra, Chrysalis, and Grootslang knew of the Harmony Gems seemingly out of nowhere, and without any prior interactions with them. Category:Characters Category:Flora Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists